The Captain and I
by raemie
Summary: CHAPTER 7 is NOW UP. Lisa agrees to take care of a wealthy womans children while on the Titanic. She accidently meets a young officer Aaron who she immediatly falls in love with. The officer and her know if anyone finds out about them. His career
1. Chapter 1

Title The Captain and I

Chapter 1 Aboard the Titanic.

Lady Greensmith called up the stairs to her two small children. Both of them , Sara and Connor rushed down to greet their Mother. Making sure , they had packed everything. She got the house servent to help them onto the horse and trap , and they set off. Lady Greensmith , or Lady Georgina was departing on the Titanic. She would be starting a new life with her children in America. Lady Georgina was a very rich woman , who could easily afford a first class ticket. She only had one thing left to do , before she would set off. In County Galway , Ireland , where Lady Georgina lived , just down the road , there lived another young girl. Her name was Lisa Kelly , she was sixteen and lived in a small cottage , which they rented from the local landlord. Lisa often cared for Lady Georgina,s children , and today she had an interesting proposal for her.

- " Stop here Bradley " ordered Lady Georgina. " I need to speak to Miss Kelly.

Bradley pulled on the reins and the two black stallions stopped. Lady Georgina stepped out , and walked briskly to the door. She rapped on it , three times and stood back. The door opened , and a tall girl with long brown hair , blue eyes , and fair skin stepped out.

- " Lady Georgina " I said. " Is everything okay".

- " Lisa , I have an offer to make". " As you know I am leaving tonight for America". " I am asking you , to come with me aboard the Titanic to care for my children.

-" Lady Georgina , you are most kind , but I havent got two pennies to rub together". " I cant ask Mam and Dad for money , we just dont have any.

- " My dear girl , if you come , I will of course pay for your exspenses , and in return you will care for the children on the boat". " Think about it Lisa , you will be in first class , and you wont be working all the time". " I will give you time off". When we reach New York , you will live in my new manor". " This is a new start Lisa".

Lisa nodded and looked inside. Her Parents were sitting down talking. Her sister were laughing at jokes.

- " When can I come home"

- Lady Georgina sighed. " People dont usually come back Lisa.

- " Well , then I cant accept , my family are everything to me".

- " We can send for them later Lisa , I promise". " I would never let you down".

Lisa nodded , " What time does the boat leave , Lady Georgina".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 You can go.

I ran into the living room. " Mam you wont believe this" , I cried.

Mam stood up. She smiled as she saw her daughter walk in. Her hair was wrapped neatly into a tight bun , and her face was soft and kind. She wore a white blouse and a pale green skirt.

" I heard it all " she said sadly. I wish I could say , I heard nothing. But alas it is not so."

" How rude of me Mam , I should have told you and Dad first. I wont go Mam. If you need me here at home. Home is where I shall stay.

Mam smiled as she lifted the kettle of the stove. Her walk looked slow and painfull. But her silence frightened me even more.

" Life is short Lisa my girl. You have two choices. You can take every chance life throws at you , or you can lie down and wonder what could have happened".

Dad strolled in his head was red from the sun as he worked on the land. His boots were caked in dry mud. He placed his hand on the table.

"Any chance of a drop of tea Mary" , he asked his wife. " Whats wrong" he asked. " You all look like you'v seen the banshee or something".

" Lisa is going to America , Patrick. Lady Georgina has offered her a place on the Titanic".

" Mam , I told you already. I dont have to go. Lady Georgina is a very wealthy woman. She can afford to pay any amount. Many girls would jump at the chance to go"

" Yes said Mam , but she has always favoured you Lisa. Her children have taken very well to your kind and generous personality. She knows this could transform your life , perhaps for the best".

" Which is why she should go"said Dad.

" Patrick " cried Mam , this is...

" Really I cried. You would allow me to go".

" Provided , we are guaranteed of your safety at all times" replied Dad.

" Oh yes , I said. Lady Georgina has always treated me well , concidering we aren't wealthy".

Mam inhaled deeply as a tear rolled down her cheek. " I have a bad feeling about this. I dont agree at all".

" I promise I will be safe. I will write every week. Mam , I cried desperetly. I will write every day if you want me to.

" People never come back cried Mam. Some do , but most decide not to return. I will not leave home Lisa. It is up to you to come back".

I nodded and tried to hold back my tears. How could Mam do this to me. I wasn,t abandoning the family. Mam hugged me , and kissed me goodbye.

" My dear child , I fear this journey you are taking is dangerous. Please take care".

I nodded again and ran upstairs to pack. I decided to tell my sister later. For I had a lot of thinking to do. Tonight I would be leaving home , leaving Galway and leaving Ireland. It was a big step to take. I took a deep breath , am I ready for this , I asked myself. Who knows I , only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Goodbye Lisa.

Lisa's parents have agreed to let her go to America. Although this is a great oppertunity , she is very frightened at the idea of leaving her native Galway and most of all Ireland.

" Mam , the horse and trap is here" I said.

Mam looked out and sighed deeply. " Have you everything you need".

" Yes".

" All of your clothes , books".

" Of course Mam".

" You just remember if you dont like it out there , you can come back home straight away. I'll swim the sea if I have to , your Father and I will be waiting here with open arms".

" I love you Mam , I cried. Dont cry , I will come back home , I promise you".

Lady Georgina stepped out and entered the house. Her long blue dress rippled as she walked.

" Pardon me , Mrs Kelly have I intruded".

" Not at all , My Lady. Lisa is just saying her final...her...Mam choked on her words. Her goodbyes. Excuse me , I need some air".

" Mam wait , I called to her."

" Lisa said Lady Georgina , we must depart. We have a long journey to Queenstown and the children are so very tired. It is unfair to keep them waiting".

" Of course , I said. Where is Lord Greensmith".

" My husband is already in Cork , he shall meet us there".

I nodded and picked up my bags. I stepped fearfully outside. " Dad I whimpered". Dad hugged me tight , his silent tears fell onto my clothes. " If you remember anything at all , Lisa child. Rememeber who you are , remember the green hills of Ireland , and never give up , no matter what happens".

Mam watched from the window , her small hands clung to the drapes as if she was hanging on for dear life. Her falling tears gave the impression that it was raining from the inside. She waved goodbye. I nodded and sat into the trap. Lady Georgina's children smiled up at me. The girl was eight , the boy five. He rested his head down on my lap and fell soundly asleep. The trap began to leave and I wept as my home slowly began to disappear. I looked again at the sleeping boy , and wished I could be as relaxed and happy as he must be now. But I had made a choice as they say , I had made my own bed and now I must lie in it. It would be hours before we would reach Cork , for now I would rest my head , sleep and for a moment let my dreams take over.

Chapter 4 will be added soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Titanic.

I opened my eyes and beacame aware that the cart had stopped. Sara and Connor were wide awake and were playing with their toy ships and dolls.

" You slept for some time" said a soft voice , that I recognised as Lady Georgina's.

" I'm sorry , I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was very tired".

" Dont be sorry my girl. A fine sleep is good for the soul. It gives us time to dream. Did you have any dreams".

" Just one , but it was strange and disturbing nightmare. I was glad to wake up."

" Go on then tell me."

" I dont think so , it wasn't nice. It isn't something you would want to hear".

" Ah go on Lisa , it's only a nightmare after all."

" I was praying Lady Georgina , everyone was screaming rushing around the ship. People were yelling that we were going to die. I saw flashes of my Mother and Father receiving the news that the Titanic had sunk".

Lady Georgina laughed. " Dont fret my dear. This ship is not going to sink. I heard it cant. Now here's your ticket. You better help the children. I can see the harbour , we'r here".

I helped Sara put her coat on , and Connor protested that even though he was five , he was quite capable of buttoning up his own coat. The cart stopped and we all got out.

" Albert" cried Lady Georgina as she hurried over to her husband. He tilted his hat towards me , and I curtsied back. I looked at the Titanic , it certainly was stunning. It was indeed the Rolls-Royce of ships. It was glittered with finery and wealth , and was the evidence of industrial accomplishment. In all my life , I had never seen anything so magnificent , that it drew me closer with mixed feelings of excitement and fear. I gazed around and saw many races. There were British , Irish , Italian , chinese and many more. Plenty of people leaving for America in search of a new life.

I glanced at my ticket , First Class costing a masive £39 12 shillings.

Lady Georgina walked over. "You can of course visit third class if you want Lisa. I'm sure you'll find your own kind down there".

At the time , I wasn't insulted at what she had said. She had simply spoken the truth. In those days , that was the way things were and you just had to accept it.

" Lisa ,we are boarding now."

I nodded and gripped the childrens hands. " Come along now , I said. We dont want to miss the boat."

They smiled with delight and their innocent faces were bright and eager for adventure. I walked briskly to the boat. It was now or never.

Chapter 5 will be added soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Aboard the Titanic.

As soon as we had walked on board. A steward rushed over. He simply put our bags on a trolley and guided us down a long hallway. The door was held open , and we entered a beautiful dinning room , filled with impressive furniture and golden ornaments. The tables and chairs were full of rich , first class people who were so rich , that the womens dresses simply shone and dazzeled my sight.

" Ah Lisa , have you ever gazed upon a finer sight" asked Lady Georgina.

I smiled. " Perhaps my Lady , but only in my dreams".

Lady Georgina laughed. " You must think that, I am a rich snobbish character , but I will tell you my dear. There once was a time when Richard my husband and I were pennyless. It took many years to build our wealth Lisa. But when we did , it enabled us to live like this. Just wait till you get to my house in the States ,Lisa , you haven't seen anything yet".

" I am really gratefull Lady Georgina for this chance. I never imagined that something as wonderful as this could happen to someone like me".

" Lisa , if you work hard in life , be a good person and help those who need it , you can do anything. Believe me , I know that".

The steward walked on and we followed him to our rooms. They were magnificent. There was a lounge with drinks , a balcony looking onto the sea , a marble fire place , and two bedrooms. The steward pointed to the rooms. "Master room on the left , childrens on the right. Have a nice evening Madam".

I brought the children into their room. There was two children sized beds and one adult sized one. Sara and Conor jumped happily on theirs , and I swiftly pulled them down , before their Mother came in.

" Very good " she said. "Lisa you will sleep here with the children. There is a bathroom just beyond your bed , you can use that one. I'm sure you will want some privacy from these two".

I nodded and took my bag from the floor. I emptied it onto my bed. I took out some paper and a pen and started a letter to my Parents.

" Hmmm " I thought. What can I write about.

Conor toddled over. " What are you writting about".

" I am writting about the Titanic".

" Who are you writting to".

" My Family back home".

" Do you have any brothers like I do. He's studying law in America. He's seventeen. Mother is planning to surprise him in America. Why he doesn't even know we are coming."

" I have one sister Conor , now hush I need to write this letter".

" Will it be a long letter , Lisa."

I sighed and left down my pen. It was going to take a lot strength to stay calm on this trip , I realised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lisa smiled as she tucked Sara and Conor into bed. She opened a book and began to read quietly to herself. Lady Georgina came into the room. She was dresses in a beautiful maroon ball gown .

" We are going down to dinner Lisa. Will you join us? I have hired a minder for the evening. You are free to do what you please."

" It is kind of you to invite me , Lady Georgina. But I am only a farmer's daughter. I know nothing about being wealthy and how to speak among them. I fear I would make a fool of myself".

" Nonscence Lisa. Do you have a ball gown. Thats all you need. If you dont. I can lend you one , if you like."

" I do Lady Georgina". I rumaged through my case and found a large box , inside was three ball gowns. " My Mother used to very wealthy my lady. But she went against her family's wishes and married my Father who was poor. She was thrown out of the family's inheritance , but she kept these gowns. I was given these on my fifteenth birthday. "

" They are beautiful Lisa". The gowns were stunning , one white ,blue and red.

I changed into the blue gown and followed Lord Greeensmith and Lady Georgina. The dinning room was splendid. The round tables were covered in gold cloth and people were dancing romantically to the music. Captian Smith sat at his table speaking to his officers and that's when I saw him , the most handsome boy I had ever laid my eyes on. He was young about nineteen , very young for a Captain. His immaculate white uniform read Captain Cusack. He had jet black hair , dark brown eyes , and bronzed skin. I was immediatly captivated with him. He looked at me over the rim of his glass and rose gently from his chair. I froze , realising he was coming towards our table where we had seated. He walked over and shook Lord Greensmiths hand.

" Good evening Lord Greensmith. I am Captain Aaron Cusack , right hand man to Captain Smith himself. How do you do Lady Greensmith".

" Very well my boy. Come on sit , sit and join us for a drink".

" This Lisa O' Connor. An Irish Farmers daughter. She is caring for our children on this trip".

My heart faltered. I believed that as soon as Captain Cusack discovered how poor I was , he would not be interested.

" How do you Miss O' Connor".

" Fine thank you " I said. And you?

" Well " he whispered as he caught my hand under the table. " I was feeling pretty homesick for England a while ago , but when I saw your pretty face. I felt right at home".

I smiled and got up. " I need a drink " I said. Aaron followed and we slipped out onto the deck alone.

" I feel bad " I said. " I mean I dont even know you".

Aaron smiled took off his cap and moved closer. " Yes you do Lisa. We met al long time ago ,in each others dreams".

I laughed. " Dont be foolish " I cried. " This is wrong. Your not susposed to be with people like me. You could lose your job."

" Well if thats the way it has to be" said Aaron. " I better go then".

" Dont go " I mumbled.

Aaron smiled and pulled me into him. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I didn't pull away. He touched my hair and his eyes seemed to sparkle. It seemed like forever when we finally pulled apart. I smiled at him and took his hand. It was from then , I discovered , we were secret lovers and the road we were about to take was going to be a long and dangerous one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The next morning I awoke early. I stretched my arms and smiled to myself. I had the most beautiful dream , that I was in the arms of a Captain young and handsome , yet with the mind of a wise man. I screamed when I looked onto the floor. A Captains white Jacket lay there and it all came back to me. I walking with a handsome man along the deck and I saying I was cold. The feeling of his smooth fingers wrapping his coat around me , magical to say the least. I grabbed the Jacket and stuffed it into my bag before Lady Georgina came in.

" Lisa. "

" Yes Sara. "

" Can we look around the ship. Conor said there is a theatre on the ship , is that true?"

" It is. Every night when you children are asleep. There is a show on , your Mother and Father go down every night and watch while having dinner."

" Do you watch it Lisa?"

" I might watch it Sara. However it's not really my place to be."

" Is that because you are really a third class passenger. Even though you are here minding us , your people are down on the lower decks."

I smiled faintly at the childs innocence. I sat down on the bed and crossed my hands on my lap. I smiled at Sara who's face was placid.

" What do you know about those people down there Sara?"

" Only that they are Irish and they have no money , thats why we are here ,and they are there."

" Sara first of all. There are many different people down there. Italian , Irish , and many more from all over the world. What do you mean by them not having any money."

" Well Father told me , that they paid very little for their accomodation on this ship. Father said we have the best facilities here on our deck. "

" Your Father Sara has no idea what he is talking about."

" What do you mean Lisa. Daddy is a very rich man. He knows everything and gives us anything we want."

Maybe thats the problem I thought. " Sara I grew up not having everything I wanted given to me. Everyday of my life. I would rise early , make the breakfast for my family along with my Mam. I would begin the chores. I would wash up and get ready for school. Not some fancy school either , a simple gathering , where we study the bible and read Irish poetry."

" I dont understand Lisa. Why is this importent."

" Sara every Irish soul down in the third Class has worked to death to get on this ship. Every penny he or she owned you can bet is gone into some rich mans pocket who doesnt even need it. We work like crazy to support our families. We care for our neighbours , helped them when they were sick or late with the rent. The point is , any Irish person on this ship who is down below has given up everything to start a new life in America. They dont even know whats going to happen over there. They are just hoping , they can find work or find a relative who may have moved over during the famine. Sara you have no idea what life is like back home. You are an Irish girl who has lived a life of luxury. You havent seen the poor dying as I have , or the weak being bullied by cruel landlords who have sackfulls of money. We are not a resentfull race Sara , but we are not people who like to be stepped on either. We have good times too , we have our own language , we have the GAA , our own sport gaelic and hurling and culture. Maybe if your parents had let you live a simple life , not a poor life ,god I wouldn't wish it on anyone. If they had given what you need , instead of what you want , you would never have asked me why it was importent. I haven't loved a rich life Sara , but I have lived a happy life , a life that was tough and challenging , but filled with love and a future. I hope you will the same Sara and Conor , because all that money wont buy you happiness or freedom , only bad luck and false lovers."

Sara looked at me and nodded. People would have wondered why I would explain such a complex subject to a child of her years , but I knew Sara Greeensmith very well and she was very inteligent. She had read many books beyond her years and was always asking me questions on novels that involved a great understanding of the subject. She trually was amazing , but her life looked to be unfortunate with the attitude her parents had set.

" I am sorry Lisa. If I hurt your feelings."

" Dont be Sara. I wasn't hurt by what you said. Everyone is entitled to their opinion." I instructed her to go get her brother so we could tour the ship. She obeyed immediatly. I smiled and waited. I missed home terribly , especially after talking about it. I missed the matches in the evenings. Every evening , my friends and I would go watch the local lads playing gaelic against each other. We often tried to catch one of their eyes hoping they would respond and meet us after the match. It happened once or twice , but no one was so special that the relationship lasted that long , that was until last night , when I met Aaron.


End file.
